Cutscenes
Final Liberation's cutscenes use real actors combined with CGI. They were influenced by two short Warhammer 40,000 films - Hive City and Inquisitor and even use some of the sound effects and sequences from these films. The live-action cutscenes were created by Bright Light Studios, now defunct. Actors Commissar Holt - Larry Rew Captain Agrippa (Ultramarines) - Dave Perks Commander - John Kingsley Talmayus - David Learner Omegus - Hu Pryce Sgt. Ivanovitch - Peter Mimmack Tech Adept - Sean Connolly Sgt. Mathias - John Hathaway Shadowsword Commander - Jason Harris Overlord Uri Petchenka - David Roberts Colonel Horgrawl - Clifford Barry General Mikial Silenko - Roger Franke Jal-Gada/Warboss Skroll - Gavin Naylor Commander Beshenka - Robert Wilkinson Gunter Klein - Jefferey Wilson Draastus - Richard Westcott Lady Mistress Mollar Tobias - Louise Papillon Sgt. Mahrhut - Marcus Fernando Ork voices - Lee Crawford Costumes - Sandra Maudlin, Joy Foley, Bright Light Studios Voice talent - Dave Merrick, Forrest Elam, Mike Simpson, Garrett Graham, Dave Wallick Extras - Niki Felsted, Gregory Cooper, Richard Bacchus, Jamie Firth, Mark Gibbons, Karl Oswin, Matthew Sweatman, Mark Wiszowaty Original live-action footage - Bright Light Studios Original computer animation - David Sweet, Chris Royster (Holistic Design) Media Engineers - Maurice Jackson, Lee Crawford Editors - John Eberhardt, Mario Alves Live-action Director, BLS - Tom Lauten Script/Story - Tom Lauten, Andrew Greenberg, Ken Lightner, John Eberhardt, Andy Jones Production Manager, BLS - Keith Dando Live-action art Director, BLS - Mark Bedford Digital effects, BLS - Neil South Workshop supervisor, BLS - Peter Ives Effects crew, BLS - Dave Churchill, Paul O'Reilly, Claire Watson Cutscenes Trivia *In the first cutscene Commissar Holt is referred to as 'Commander Holt.' *Ultramarines are the game's featured and only Space Marine chapter but a Dark Angel can be seen (most likely used from Games Workshop's Inquisitor film.) *Agrippa says that 'no living Commissar holds more respect' than Commissar Holt . His backstory remains unexplored, so it is unfair to say whether his deeds exceed those of Yarrick. *The actor who voices Warboss Skroll also plays Jal-Gada. *If the Imperial player achieves total victory and kills Skroll , fireworks are let off in the final cutscene. *Many of the characters have either Russian or German names, which ties in with Games Workshop's early creative writing. *When the player liberates the Temple of the Emperor, the same metropolis that features in Games Workshop's film Hive City makes an appearance. *If the player loses the first battle then the Space Marines resort to blowing up Volistad to deny the Orks any kind of victory. It is not known what weapon they used to do this, but it is possible they used an unstable Forgeworks to create a chain reaction of detonations that breached the planet's core (as the Eldar attempted in Dawn of War 2 on Meridian.) *The Imperial Guard and Space Marines share Thunderhawk Gunships and Orbital Support Craft (possibly an Emperor-class Battleship as this was seen again in Fire Warrior.) *The intro movie features the same ship as seen in the Inquisitor film.